Conventional vacuum cleaners can comprise a rotatably-driven agitator for agitating debris on a surface to be cleaned. The agitator can be rotated at high speed so that the debris is released from the surface and more easily ingested into the vacuum cleaner. However, agitating the surface to be cleaned, such as carpet for example, tends to disturb dust and debris trapped on carpet fibers. Thus, the agitation process can generate airborne particulates such as dust particles, carpet fuzz, pet dander, and other allergens that can pollute the ambient air surrounding the vacuum cleaner. The small, lightweight particulates can float upwardly from the surface to be cleaned and can be inhaled by an operator. Likewise, dusting with a conventional dust mop, flat mop, or hand duster can also disturb dust particles on the surface to be cleaned, thus causing the particulates to float upwardly and pollute the atmosphere. In some cases, operators can be sensitive to these airborne particulates—especially those persons having allergies or other respiratory sensitivities.
Moreover, in addition to generating airborne particulates, the vacuum cleaning process can also generate malodors. A conventional vacuum cleaner comprises a suction source for generating a working airflow through a working airpath. The vacuum cleaner is adapted to entrain dust, debris, and allergens through a suction nozzle into the working airflow. Particles entrained in the working airflow are separated and collected in a dirt cup. Separated exhaust air is discharged through the suction source and one or more optional downstream filters. Malodors can be released when the cleaning surface is disturbed. Additionally, the working airflow can release malodors as the air flows through the system, impinging on various obstructions, and as it is exhausted into ambient atmosphere. Excessive malodors can create an unpleasant user-experience for an operator.